


зависть

by hinotorihime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Horror, Psycho Liet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotorihime/pseuds/hinotorihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lithuania takes his protectiveness too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	зависть

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned by a late-night conversation about serial killers. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

This, in the universal language that all Nations shared, meant "the meeting is about to start and Germany is chairing today". England whacked France upside the head one last time and stalked to his seat on the other side of the table. America shoved the last three mouthfuls of his hamburger between his teeth. Japan put away his sketchbook. Italy stirred in his sleep and continued to drool on the floor.

"England. Take the roll please." Germany rubbed his temples. Five minutes into the G8 meeting, and he already had a migraine.

"America... here." England stared blankly at the roll for a moment, trying to remember why he felt like there should be another name under 'C'. "France... I'm here...Germany...Japan... is that Italy down there? And Russia. Where's Russia?"

The door creaked open.

"Excuse me?" came a soft voice. "Is this the right room?"

"Lithy! My man!" America bolted over to the door and enveloped the brunet in a crushing hug. Lithuania smiled weakly at the rest of the Nations in the room.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm here on Mr Russia's behalf today, as he is unable to attend."

"It's fine," Germany sighed. "We haven't started yet. Take a seat."

The Baltic Nation was quiet through most of the meeting, seeming abstracted and distant. America kept poking him with a pencil, trying to get him to talk, or to join in the paper airplane tournament. Both attempts were ignored. It wasn't until after the meeting that America was able to corner his old friend.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in ages! How ya been?"

"I've been well, all things considered. Quite a few problems that needed to be cleared up, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Yeah? Working for Russia's gotta suck. What happened to him, anyway?"

Lithuania cocked his head. "Oh, we had some trouble at home a few days ago and Mr Russia is now a little under the weather. Acting as if he actually feels something besides fear for Miss Belarus can do that to a person. But everything will be fine now. I promise."

"Ugh. Belarus is a bit... yeesh. I feel kinda bad for the guy." America laughed. "I never understood what you saw in her, Lithy. She's _seriously_ not my type."

"How lucky for you," was Lithuania's response. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a taxi waiting; I need to get home to check on things. It was a pleasure to talk to you again, Mr America."

"Yeah, sure! Anytime!" America stared after the brunet. Something, he thought, had not been quite right about the way his long-time friend was acting. If Russia was mistreating him, that dirty commie'd end up a lot worse than 'under the weather'.

* * *

Latvia twitched when the front door opened, and Lithuania made a spectacular dive to catch the vase the boy had been dusting. He handed it back with a soft laugh.

"Careful, sweetie. This thing's probably worth more than both of our countries combined."

"S-sorry," Latvia muttered. Lithuania rumpled his curly hair.

"You're so jumpy, Lati. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. Is something wrong?"

Latvia made a weak attempt at returning the fond smile. "N-nothing that you can fix," he said.

"Well, tell me if there's anything you need, okay? Miss Belarus! I'm home!"

A cascade of unladylike language came from upstairs. Lithuania sighed and shook his head, still smiling.

"Looks like we need to have another talk before I can start dinner. Be careful with the pictures, Lati!" And then he was gone. Latvia relaxed a little and moved into the foyer, farther away from the stairs. He hated hearing Lithuania and Belarus 'talk'.

Dinner was not ready for another hour, but when it finally came Belarus walked in with her head high and her cheeks flushed, her hand just barely resting on Lithuania's arm as he escorted her in. Her soft blue dress seemed to float around her ankles.

"Do you like the dress I got you, then?" Lithuania was saying hopefully.

"I suppose," the young woman ground out.

"If you don't like it, I would be happy to get a different one. You deserve only the best."

"I think you look really nice," Latvia butted in without thinking, and he and Estonia both went pale as Belarus and her companion both turned toward them. Belarus flashed Latvia a strange look, almost but not quite a tiny, tiny smile of acknowledgement, but it quickly faded into something almost resembling fear. Behind her, Lithuania's green eyes were hard.

* * *

"Latvia? Before you go to bed, I need to talk to you." The firm grip on his shoulders steering him out the door and into the hallway sent waves of panic through him. In the dim light, Lithuania regarded the smaller Nation.

"Did you really think Miss Belarus looked nice today?" he said mildly. Latvia began to shake.

"W-well... Y-yes? I-I mean she al-always l-looks nice but-"

"Why were you looking at her?" Lithuania said in that same mild, even tone.

"I-I..."

Lithuania's hands were cold, so cold on the skin of his neck as he forced Latvia to the ground. The boy's legs flailed, but Lithuania was taller and stronger and Latvia _couldn't breathe-_

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Lithuania sighed, and his voice was so sad. There was no anger in it, nothing but that implacable gentleness. "But I can't make exceptions, not even for you. I hope you understand, sweetie. I can't let anyone take her away from me."

The strong hand shifted off Latvia's throat now that there was a knee on his stomach to keep him still as Lithuania drew his belt-knife.

"I'm really sorry about this, Lati."

The cold steel stung as it sliced through his windpipe.

* * *

"There's blood on your shirt," Estonia said quietly as Lithuania came in, alone.

"Is there? Pity, I didn't want to have to do laundry until Thursday. Well, I'd better go soak it before it sets."

"Where's Latvia?"

"I put him out with Russia and Poland," Lithuania said casually. "By the way, I cleaned up the hallway, but you might want to re-mop tomorrow, just in case. I was trying not to ruin the flooring."

"Of course," said Estonia. His knuckles were white on the cover of his book.


End file.
